Crossing Unknown Barriers
by melody of elemia
Summary: Shikamaru/Temari. He's from the Leaf Village in the Fire Country. She's from the Sand village in the Wind try. His village has laws that bans their relationship. Now he's going to do something about it and she's ready to stand by his side.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There is a spoiler from the manga. And the age of the main two characters is nineteen. Things from Naruto are all out of order. There's no technically time frame. Just read the story and I guess you'll understand. Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto. And at this point, I don't want to because of all the damned fillers that are going on. Geez, they make me so angry.

Hokage - Leaf

Kazekage - Wind (we mainly identify with Sand)

Mizukage - Water

Raikage - Lighting

Tsuchikage - Earth

So what if they were from different villages? That shouldn't stop them from feeling the way they do about each other. Ever since the chuunin exam and the failed mission of bringing back Sasuke to Konoha, the two constantly traveled just to see each other.

His parents didn't mind it so much. Their son has always been lazy and did what he wanted. But with that, he was a natural genius. A loner at times but accepts helps when it's offered. His father didn't think he would find interest in girls, considering his son would think they were "very troublesome."

Her brothers didn't mind so much either. Well that's a lie. The older one of the two brothers would cause hell every time she left to go see her boyfriend. As for the youngest one, he didn't seem to care. Since she was the closest one to him out of the two, he felt as if he were losing his sister. He knew he couldn't be selfish. But then, he knew he couldn't keep her to himself forever. After all, she was the one who showed him what love was.

As for their family, there wasn't much trouble that aroused. The only problem was having the two countries find out. It was against the law to see, nonetheless date, someone outside of the village. It didn't mean someone had to stay within their clan that would be down right disgusting but outside of the village was intolerable. No one really knew why this certain law was set, but laws were meant to be carried out and followed. The only one who could change the laws would be the Kages of each country coming together. But that would require their council meeting at one place and at one time. And currently at the time, no one could leave their respected country because of outside threats, namely Orochimaru. Only the fire, water, and earth countries forbade relationships outside of their villages. The other two approved of relationships outside of their own.

"This is so troublesome. Why does my village have to cause problems?"  
"Like I said before, you could always move to my village."  
"And like I've said before, I just can't abandon my friends, family, and country after all they've done for me. Besides, your brother isn't too fond of me."  
"He'll get over it. He knows I'm going to be with you, no matter what he tries to do to stop me."

The couple sat in one of the trees on the borderline of the village Konoha. Once again, they were debating their situation; Konoha disapproving of his relationship with the kunoichi from the Sand village.

"Shikamaru, what are we going to do? I know you don't want to leave your country and I don't want to leave mine. But we can't keep hiding like this. Your Kage is going to find out and…"  
"Temari please, I don't want to hear the same story over and over again. I know what's going on and I am trying to think of a way to deal with it."

Same conversation, same song. Temari, even for her tough exterior, was in a slight panic. She even told her Kazekage about her situation and he suggested them not staying together because of the treaty with Konoha. She even asked her brothers. Kankuro disapproved as usual, and Gaara didn't care what she did as long as she didn't go off and forget about him.

"Temari. I want you to be happy. Ever since I fought that Naruto character, I've changed. I didn't understand I was just a puppet being used. And after the fight was all over, you were the only one who took care of me. Kankuro didn't do too much, but he did minimal stuff for me, I guess. Temari. If love is what you're after, then go after it. Just… just… don't forget about me."  
"Gaara, there's no possible way I could forget about you. You are part of the family. Remember that."

She thought back on one of the conversations her and Gaara had recently. She always thought of him as a younger brother and took care of him as such. But he was right, after the fight with Uzumaki Naruto, he changed for the better. He even opened up a bit more than usual. She helped Gaara find happiness, so Gaara wanted her to find her own happiness. That happiness just happened to be with Shikamaru.

"I think I got it," Shikamaru broke the silence, getting up from his 'thinking' stance.  
"Hmm?"  
"I don't care what happens. I am going to the Hokage and demand a council of the Kages to come together and change this stupid law. It's so stupid; it's pissing me off and giving me a headache."  
"Shikamaru. Calm down. I'll go with you."  
"Alright then. Just follow my lead and we'll be fine."

The two proceeded to walk through the village of Konoha. Shikamaru took her hand to reassure her everything would be all right. Temari gave off a weak smile to him and continued to walk next to him. As expected, there were whispers wherever they walked.

"That's Shikamaru of the Nara clan."  
"Isn't the girl he's with from the Sand village?"  
"I think so. Look at her forehead protector she has around her neck."  
"What is he trying to accomplish? He'll get into a lot of trouble if he walks around with her like that."

Temari and Shikamaru ignored the conversations and the side comments from the villagers. When they reached the residential place of the Hokage, the two were stopped by Shizune.

"Nara Shikamaru. Sabaku no Temari. What are you doing here?"  
"Shizune-san. I need to speak to Tsunade-sama. It is important business and it needs to be solved now."  
"She's swamped with work. I can't allow you to see her."  
"I will see her. Shizune-san, please, let us though."  
"I will inquire with her."

Shizune left to travel up the stairwell to Tsunade's office. Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. You were shaking the whole time walking here," Shikamaru comforted her by placing a hand on her cheek.  
"Shaking? Is there's something wrong with your eyes Nara Shikamaru? I have nothing to fear." Temari snapped her head to look away from him.

Without notice, Shikamaru pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You can't fool yourself or me. Temari, I know you're scared of what might happen. I don't want to admit it, but I am too. Listen to me, it'll work out. Trust me."

Shikamaru pulled away from her and stared at her. Temari nodded her head in response and looked over to Shizune, who was now in front of them.

"Go upstairs to the office. Please don't take long. She has a lot of work to do."  
"Thank you," the couple replied and Temari politely bowed.

The two walked up the stairs, hand in hand. Shikamaru was confident in his plan and Temari believed him. His plans always seem to work, well for the most part anyway.

Shikamaru knocked on the large wooden door and waited for a response before entering.

"Come in."

The two entered.

"Ah. Shikamaru and Temari. I hear you both have business with me."  
"Yes," Shikamaru replied while shutting the door and approached the front of her desk. Temari followed suite. "This is important."  
"Then tell me."  
"Well as you know, in the Konoha laws, it states that it is forbidden for relationships to develop between two who are not of the same village. Correct?"  
"Correct."  
"Can I ask why it's only valid in three countries and not all five?"  
"That I do not know. What are you getting at Shikamaru?"  
"Well, as you might have heard from the villagers or have seen right now, Temari and I are together. We don't plan on parting ways because of this law. I would like to request the council of Kages to get together and change this law. I feel dating a person outside of one's country should either be accepted or banned."  
"Shikamaru!" Temari exclaimed, but he ignored her.  
"It's not right that it's only accepted within two out of five countries. An issue like this should be agreement with all the countries and not some."  
"You present a good case Nara. But as you know, we can't have a council considering the situation that's currently going on."  
"This might we true, but can't you contact each other come to a consensus that way?"  
"I suppose. I'll look into it. You're dismissed."  
"Thank you Hokage-sama."  
"Shikamaru. If you like, I will give you permission to stay in the Sand village until the case is over. I rather you two not bring too much attention to yourselves."  
Thank you."

As Shikamaru left the room, Temari followed, but was confused as ever. This was Shikamaru's plan? What if it's banned throughout all of the countries? What would happen to their relationship then?"

"Shikamaru!" Temari yelled at him when they reached the outside of the building.  
"What?"  
"How could you say something like that? What if dating outside of one's own country is banned through the whole land? Did you even think this through? I can't believe…"  
"Temari, be quiet. We'll talk about this later. I rather not stay out in the open like this and you're giving me a headache."  
"I'm going back to my village. Since the Hokage allowed it, you can come to the house. Come whenever you like. Better yet, don't come at all. I don't want to see you!"

After her statement, Temari stormed away.

"Tch… I ticked her off," Shikamaru said to himself while scratching the back of his head, "…women are so troublesome."

Shikamaru reported back to his house and told his parents about what he had done earlier in the day.

"Are you sure what you did was right?" His mother questioned.  
"There's nothing else I could do. But I will go to Temari's place for a while as the Hokage requested. I just wanted to fill the both of you in what's going on. I trust it that either she or you two will inform me of the verdict?"  
"We will. Go to her son," his father replied.  
"I'm off."  
"Have a safe trip. And keep in contact with us alright?" The female Nara told him.

Shikamaru just waved his hand behind him as we walked out the door with his belongings.

"That Shikamaru. I can't believe he would do something like that. What the hell was he thinking?"

Temari contemplated the issue while lying in her bed. She had already informed her brothers Shikamaru might be coming. Most of the time, Shikamaru never listened to her, so she knew he would be coming, even though she demanded him not to come. As expected, Kankuro was enraged by the idea and left the house. Gaara on the other hand was happy to see his sister, and didn't mind Shikamaru coming over. Temari explained what happened that day to Gaara. Kankuro failed to listen to anything his sister said concerning Shikamaru.

"I don't mind him staying over. Just don't ignore me," Gaara told his sister.  
"Gaara, I am not going to ignore you. If you need me, let me know."

Three days later, Shikamaru arrived in the sand village. First he reported to the Kazekage of the village to inform him of his Hokage's decision. The higher power told him he had already heard word of the situation and wished him luck. The Kazekage handed directions to the house of Temari to Shikamaru. The Konoha native bowed to thank him and headed off to his destination.

Shikamaru rang the doorbell of the house and Kankuro happened to return home just in time to answer the door.

"It's you. I swear if you ever lay a hand on my sister…" "Kankuro! Stop it! If you're going to sit here and be a pain the ass, then go somewhere else. Stay at your sensei's house or something. Or if you're going to stay here, don't throw a flip shit tantrum all right?" Temari scolded her younger brother while walking down the stairs. "You know what Temari? After all I've done for you; you still treat me like shit. You know what? Fuck you, fuck your relationship. I hope the Kazekage and even all the Kages disapprove and it's banned everywhere you go."  
"Sabaku…" Hissed a very angry voice as sand started to cover the floor and place itself around Kankuro's ankles.  
"Gaara… don't." He listened to his sister and recalled the sand back to his side. "I'm leaving." Kankuro pushed his way past Shikamaru and left the house.  
"Sorry about that Shikamaru. Gaara, thank you."  
"…"  
"Well that was a nice warm welcome," Shikamaru laughed half-heartedly.  
"Gaara, go upstairs for now. I'll prepare dinner in a bit."  
"All right," Gaara replied and made his way back up the stairs.

Just the couple was left in the walkway of the house.

"Let's move into the kitchen to talk," Temari proposed and Shikamaru followed her.

After they sat down, she stared at him.

"I thought I told you not to come."  
"I never listen to you. And besides, word has gotten around Konoha about what I've done. I can't stay there for the time being. I mean, I can go back if you really want me to."  
"No, Shikamaru, don't go back, especially if things are that bad in Konoha now. Well, I really didn't mean it when I told you not to come. I was just angry at what you said that day. But I thought about it, and maybe you're not as stupid as I think you are."  
"Thanks. I think."  
"Well I do need to prepare dinner for Gaara. You're welcome to go into the living room and relax."  
"I think I'll just stay here and watch you cook."

Watching Temari cook was just what Shikamaru did. Seeing her multitask with making food was a sight for him. Not even his mother could try and prepare more than two different dishes at once. He was watching Temari prepare four different types of meals. Cooking was definitely troublesome, but the girl he wanted to be with, wasn't.

"Gaara. You can come down. Dinner is finished," Temari called up the stairs.  
"That's amazing," Shikamaru gasped.

Temari had prepared four different plates of foods. One for herself, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kankuro; well if he were to come back. Shikamaru couldn't believe she made four separate things at the same time in the matter of two hours. He didn't think the family of three had such different tastes. He was accustomed to whatever his mother cooked he had to eat. No if, ands, or buts about it. But Temari was able to prepare different foods to each person's liking. Even his own.

"I am going to get Gaara. You can start eating if you want."  
"Don't bother Temari. I am right here."  
"Oh Gaara. Well you know which plate is yours. You can eat down here with us or wherever you wish to eat."  
"I'll eat with you."

The three ate dinner together. Shikamaru wasn't feeling quite conformable in front of Temari's younger brother. He did almost destroy Shikamaru's village. But he figured he should act like part of the family, since he might become a part of it sometime in the future.

"You guys are so quiet it's making me feel uncomfortable."  
"Sorry Temari. It's probably weird for him to be around me."  
"No, it's not that at all."  
"I did destroy a part of your village."  
"That may be true but…"  
"Boys, let's not dwell on the past okay."

Dinner had ended and Gaara had returned to his room. Temari and Shikamaru were left alone to talk among themselves. They moved to the roof of the house. There they lay next to each other, staring at the stars and scarce clouds.

"Sorry. I know it must have been weird to sit in the same room as my brother."  
"Yeah. Just a little."

Temari moved closer to him to place her head on his shoulder. In reaction, he placed an arm around her waist.

"Everything will all right. Right?" Temari needed some reassurance.  
"Yeah. Everything will. And if not, we'll just have to run away."  
"Run away? What? The great Nara Shikamaru running away?"  
"Yeah. To somewhere where we can be us. Without no one to look down at us…"  
"That's a great thought. We do need to find happiness somewhere."  
"Just us."  
"Just us."


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had went by and no word from the Konoha's Hokage. Temari avidly went to her Kazekage and asked if the council had formally met. Each time, he reported that they haven't formally met, but contact had been made between the countries.

Shikamaru heard Temari come though the door. He watched her as she took off her sandals at the doorstep.

"No word yet?"  
"Nope. The only thing they've done is contact each other. No formal meeting as of yet."  
"Damn."

Back in Konoha, Tsunade stared at her overflowing desk of work. She, in defense of the lone Nara, tried to get the council to meet. But nothing could be formally done until things settled down a bit. If she could, she would change the law herself. She even thought about why one of the previous Hokages had made such a law, or never took notice to it. Gobbled up in all her thoughts, she placed her head on a clear spot on her desk. Shizune walked in to see the current Hokage taking a nap.

"Tsunade-sama. This is not the time to be resting."  
"Hmm?"  
"I've just heard the council is willing to meet. But only for two days."  
"What did you say?""The council is allowing the meeting. The meeting time is two days. They plan on gathering in Konoha in three days.

Three days later, the Kages of every village met in the council meeting room in the Hokage Mountain. The Raikage started off the meeting.

"Hokage of the Leaf Village. We've have heard your case and we would like to talk it over, together as a council. You say one of your own in the Nara clan is requesting the law in the fire, earth and water countries of dating outside of other villages should be disbanded."  
"Yes. Only the three countries have this rule. Nara Shikamaru of the Nara clan believes that this law should be disposed of within all the countries. But also, he believes if there is disagreement of this between the countries, the law should be enforced throughout all five countries."  
"A brave boy, this Nara boy." The Tsuchikage spoke."Yes, and smart too."

Later on in the day, word got to Temari about the council meeting.

"Shikamaru! Did you hear?"  
"Yes I have. And it's not going well."  
"Well, at least they're meeting."  
"Temari. I'm not ready to say goodbye just yet."  
"Neither am I. We'll just have to fight it to the end."

The next and final day, the council met again. Once again, the Raikage started off the meeting.

"Hokage of the Leaf Village in the fire country. We are unsure if we can comply with the young Nara's request."  
"As he said, if there is disagreement between the Kages of the countries, then the law should be enforced in all countries and not just in three."  
"Let me ask you this. Do agree or disagree with the young Nara's statement?"  
"The rule was set before I was Hokage. This is something I disagree with. Dating should be allowed within the countries.""But do you realize this can be an issue of war between the countries?"  
"I do."  
"Then what is your reasoning?"

Temari and Shikamaru were resting in one of the mountains in the Sand village. Shikamaru's favorite past time, staring at the clouds for endless hours, took place in the middle of day. Temari followed him as usual.

"How do you think this will all turn out Shikamaru?"  
"I don't know. We only have to hope for the best."  
"You mean in your plan you didn't think that far into the future?"  
"Nope."  
"You're helpless."  
"That's why I have you. To help me."  
"They'll have to approve of it. They just have to."

"So the final decision has been made. Kages, please report to your countries and let your people know about the new law. You are all dismissed."

Tsunade returned from the mountain top back to her office where Shizune waited for her. Tsunade walked past her assistant and took her place at her desk. She placed her hands under her chin.

"Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage looked up at Shizune and gave a blank stare before she passed out.

Temari gave one final visit to her Kazekage about her situation. The Kage looked a bit shorter than usual and the stature had seemed to change. Temari didn't think about the issue too much. There was a bigger problem in her life that needed to be solved and finally, there was a verdict.

"How did it go Kazekage-sama?"  
"Temari?"  
"Yes?"  
"Return back home. There's nothing for you here."  
"You're joking right? You banned it didn't you? I… I thought you were on my side!"

Temari walked out the office and made her way back home. She couldn't believe the news. Now either she would have to run away with Shikamaru to somewhere and keep themselves in hiding, or break up with him. Both ideas were hard to deal with. She returned back to her home where Shikamaru waited for her on the porch. Temari, seeing the look on Shikamaru's face, had guessed he already found out the judgment. She slowly walked over to stand in front of him. Suddenly, he pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Shikamaru?"  
"Let's get married."  
"What? We can't. Didn't you hear the news?"  
"I did. The law has been eliminated throughout all five countries."  
"You're lying!"  
"Why would I lie about something like this!"  
"But the Kazekage told me… so that's what he meant by for me to return back home because there was 'nothing for me' there."  
"And here I am."  
"How… how… how did she do it?"  
"Temari."

She turned around slightly to see the Kazekage behind her.

"Kazekage-sama. Thank you so much." Temari released herself from Shikamaru's embrace to fully thank her Kage.  
"It was not a problem."

The Kazekage nodded to her in response. Now that Temari thought about it, the Kage was shorter than she was. The Kazekage she remembered was taller and had a higher tone of voice. The person standing in front of her had a deeper, monotone voice. The Kazekage noticed Temari's stares and strange looks. He began to disrobe himself. Under the white and blue robes and hat was her youngest brother, Gaara.

"Gaara. When did you?"  
"Recently. Our Kazekage was assassinated four days before the council meeting. They had chosen me as the new Kage of the Sand village."  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear. But I can't believe you were the Kazekage all this time…"  
"Yes. It was I."  
"Gaara. Thank you so much!" Temari hugged her brother.  
"So I guess you're part of the family…"  
"Kankuro?" Temari's voice exclaimed, shocked.  
"Well since the law was enforced, I guess I have to obey. But still, that doesn't mean I like you Nara."  
"I know. You don't have to like me. That's not what I'm here for. I'm not asking you to like me."

In the afternoon, Temari and Shikamaru set out for Konoha. There were able to make it there in three days. When they arrived, they stopped by the Hokage's office to properly thank her.

"If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama. How were you and my brother able to convince the Kages of the other countries?" Temari inquired.  
"Well this is what I told them."

"There's this young girl of the Haruno clan. The one she held dear to her heart has left her for a search for power."  
"Do you speak of the younger of the two Uchiha survivors?"  
"Yes I do. Haruno Sakura loves Sasuke with all her heart. She has even come to me asking for training. If Sasuke does not return to the village, she will most likely leave Konoha in search for him and join him. She will follow him wherever he goes. There would be nothing in any Kage's power that could stop her. So even if we didn't clear up this issue now, it would arise in the future."  
"Do you really think that this issue will arise again?  
"I know it will. And will cause more trouble in the future than it will now."  
"Well honestly, I don't see a problem with it." The Kage of the Lighting Country replied.  
"Neither do I, the law is not enforced in our country either," The Kage of the Sand Country agreed.  
"Well then, Hokage, Tsuchikage Mizukage. Shall we ban the law from existence?"  
"As I have said, the law was there before I became the fifth Hokage. I would rather it not exist.  
"The same as I."  
"And as I."  
"All right. As Tsunade-sama from the village of Konoha has requested, the law is banned throughout all five countries. Please, return to your respected countries and report the new law."

The Kages started to leave the council room. The Raikage stopped Tsunade on the way out of the room.

"You are lucky you were able to get the other Kages on your side. There was talk for a long time about banning inter-country dating for war reasons. But your story of that Haruno girl from your village showed us no matter what laws are put down, we can't stop something like that, especially in a matter of love. Just as we have love for our countries, we have love for our villagers too. We must work together and respect other's decisions. Also to protect our countries."  
"Thank you Raikage-sama."

"And there you have it, Nara Shikamaru. Sabaku no Temari."

"Hokage-sama, thank you so much."  
"It was not a problem at all, Temari. I just want to see the happiness of my residents in Konoha. And you, being now one yourself."

Temari and Shikamaru left Tsunade's office. Giving Shizune a bid of farewell, they continued to walk the streets of Konoha, leading to Shikamaru's house. Temari's mind was picking at her.

"Were you serious about what you said?"  
"Hmm?"  
"About getting married?"  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

The two reached their destination of the Nara residence. Shikamaru properly introduced Temari to his mother and father. They both welcomed her with open arms. Soon after, Shikamaru's father pulled him aside.

"This woman you've brought home. She's not… too troublesome for you is she?"  
"At times she is, but I love her dad. If she were that troublesome, I wouldn't have been with her for over a year now."  
"Just letting you know, your mother and I have plans to go out tonight. If Temari is not that troublesome, show her a good time, the Nara way."  
"Dad. Don't think that way."

The couple was left alone in the house, since the two elders of the Nara residence left the house. Nightfall came and Temari prepared dinner for herself and her fiancée. After the well-prepared meal, Shikamaru led Temari up to his room in the attic. The attic was the perfect place for him. He could easily climb out his window and sit on the outside ledge and stare up at the clouds during the day and the stars at night. Temari fascinated herself with his room and how neat it was. Shikamaru sat on his bed and watched her dance playfully around his room. Once she gained her focus back on him, he smirked and she found herself feeling embarrassed. Shikamaru then led her to the ledge outside his bedroom window. The two sat next to each other, side by side, her head resting on his shoulder while letting her hair down.

"I can't believe this is all happening."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Everyone was so willing to agree to your plan. I figured they would have said no because of war threats and people might have been passing information."  
"Well, I'm sure with this new law, there is going to be careful watch with who is coming in and out of their country. And even with that, most of the time, we're pretty much peaceful."  
"Hey, Shikamaru?"  
"Hmm?" Sleep seemed to be taking him over as he slowly stroked her hair.  
"I love you."

Shikamaru turned his head to face hers. He moved closer and kisser her on her forehead and then on her lips.

"I love you too."

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. The story has been finished for a while. All it needed was some proof-reading and such. Well it's finally complete now. I hope you enjoyed it. And if you have any ideas from a fan-fic, send it my way. Send me a message and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading and I hope you review.


End file.
